User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Images Hey Algrim. im very new to editing the wikis. i was blocked for a month when i was trying to edit pictures. i guess i wasnt doing them right. i had retryed to get them so they are sourced and done right but i guess i still got it wrong and i was blocked, i just wanted you to know that i wasnt intentionally trying to messed up the wiki. if you could help me in the future to do my edits right i would be greatful. this is for the main warhammer 40k wiki btw not this one. also i noticed when i edited a image on the iron warriors page to a higher ress one it had to be removed cus i messed up sourcing it. there is now a blank spot there. figured id tell you so it can be fixed. it was for this image i posted in the message. thanks again and i apoligize for my edits being wrong.Axelwarhammer (talk) 18:30, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Axelwarhammer More Images Hey again algrim I Know your workload is busy im sure. but being a fan of both iron warriors and iron hands i had found a few more images i just dont know fully how to source them. i would love to see them added to the wiki if they can be. thanks for your work man and you and montonius have done a very good job making it informative. Axelwarhammer (talk) 20:01, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Axelwarhammer File:Warhammer-40000-фэндомы-forge-world-Wh-Books-2904743.jpg File:B9b2d3251f1ce9d39d2c417dbde20428.jpg File:6be69b26bce2c26c502344ca2a901b5d.jpg File:D5070162834636224a45a4ae90c98a04.jpg File:LIVERY_02_zps8c7ae95d.png Found Some More i found this image of Erasmus Ruuman. im not sure how to source it though. Also found another iron hand with him hard to read but its ishmal and says hes wheelchair bound. i may be wrong but i think its from the feat of iron novel. Axelwarhammer (talk) 20:15, June 3, 2018 (UTC)Axelwarhammer File:ERASMUS_RUUMAN.jpg File:Dacff4f0d176670d8ee4974e37a0cde2.jpg File:Ishmal-_Broken_body_forced_in_Wheel_Chair.jpg hey Agrim i noticed on bjorn the fellhandeds page that there is conflicting storys on how he had lost his left hand. i seen this on the other wikis too. idk if you have read it but there is a short book called wolfs claw. it tells how he lost his hand and gives more insite to his lightening claw. it tells how it was used as a replacement hand more then a weapon. as the space wolves dont have much acsess to bionics. you should check it out. Axelwarhammer (talk) 04:12, June 7, 2018 (UTC)Axelwarhammer Hey Algrim I found a image for Gabriel Santar of the Iron hands. The source is Horus Hersey collected visions pg. 275. i cant add it myself till the block is up though. i also hope when this block is up you can help me do edits better so im not blocked anymore. Axelwarhammer (talk) 04:56, June 8, 2018 (UTC)Axelwarhammer shouldnt this image be removed from Alpharius Omegons page as it is Armillius Dynat? you guys have a page for him so not sure why its on the primarchs page with a caption saying it possibly is alpharius or his twin. just trying to help. Axelwarhammer (talk) 04:48, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Axelwarhammer (talk) 10:16, August 5, 2018 (UTC)Mikki7 Why Algrim, its King Katanova here, we've spoken together on bolter and chainsword forums back in february of this year if i recall. I wanted to talk to you about your design work if you would be so inclined. What is it that it came to my attention a phew days ago that several months back you created a design for a friend of mine, Overlad for his Jade Legion for the legions incarnate, which was made for an alternative project which i wasnt involved in, this design i noticed is pretty much an improvement to my own design i made which i was inspired by your work. Amazing Stuff! What i wanted to ask you, i would be really interested in being taught by you how you are able to create the astarte designs that you make for several people which i've seen on your archive. Since i don't really see messages directly on wikia if you see this could you respond to my email address ill leave in this message. Thank you for reading, 40203293@live.napier.ac.uk. User:KingKatanova (Talk) 20 Sept 2018 Hello there, I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome message; I gotta say I was brewing this chapter for a looong time! Also if I may ask, where do people do their custom marines/armour schemes? I only found the one form "the bolter and chainsword", but looking at other people's work I was left astonished by the amount of super detailed custom schemes even with their own insignias! Hope I won't be too much of a newbie, Gamebot07 (talk) 21:27, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Gamebot Blue Sentinels Heraldry Could you help me create a chapter badge, and/or create an original iconography? I've already set up a basis to to my color scheme however, the name of the chapter may change due to its colour scheme if not vice verse :/. Also some new artwork for my chapter of creation? The best way to contact me is through my email: allan1sese0@gmail.com Unknown Operative (talk) 07:57, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative Where'd It Go? Hey, I can't find my Zero Legion page. Primarch11 17:39, October 23, 2019 (UTC)